I'll Be Here
by Faerie Dreaming
Summary: Oneshot. AxelRoxas. I wanted to see Roxas. Here's your wish, sweet prince.


Mon first Axel/Roxas fic. Or rather mon first KH fic! Please no flames.

Don't own Kingdom Hearts but DAMN do I wish I owned Axel.

Enjoy!

---

- I'll Be Here -

It was quiet except for the sound of the falling rain.

Roxas sat alone in a dark alley somewhere in The World That Never Was. '_How appropriate_,' he thought. The name of the world was perfect for someone like him. He was someone that never really "was" either. Because he didn't have a heart. "Nobodies don't have hearts," Axel had told him that once. Axel had also helped him remember who he was: part of Organization XIII. And someone nobody cared about because _he_ was a nobody.

Lately, Roxas had felt empty. He couldn't figure out why he felt like his non-existent heart had been ripped from his chest. He'd asked the rest of the Organization, or what was left of them, where Axel was. No one would answer and averted their eyes whenever Roxas would bring up the subject. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He exploded on one of them, screaming that if they didn't tell him where Axel was, he'd tear their head off. So they told him.

It was like a blow to the head with a giant steel bar. He could barely see straight. Axel was gone. '_No_,' he kept telling himself. '_This was just a cruel joke Axel was playing_.'

It wasn't.

Since then, he hadn't been himself, and never wanted to talk to anyone. He only wanted Axel. He wanted to see him. But he would never come.

Roxas now sat in the shadows, his head in his hands and his knees curled up as he let the rain wash over him.

"Roxas…" came a faint, almost inaudible whisper.

He ignored it.

"Roxas."

He couldn't look up. What if it was one of the others coming to talk him out of sitting alone like this? He didn't want to face whoever it was.

A warm hand touched Roxas's shoulder. "Roxas," the voice said again.

This time, he recognized the voice and immediately jerked his head up. Axel stood looking down at him and grinning. "Hey, kid."

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, struggling to his feet. He couldn't believe it. Reaching out, he grazed his fingers against Axel's soft cheeks, then whispered something softly.

"What?" Axel asked kindly.

"Where'd you go? Where'd you go! Where'd you go, Axel!" He was screaming now, but he did care. Axel looked at him with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "Where'd you go! It feels like forever!"

Not able to even stand anymore, Roxas fell into Axel's arms, sobbing. "I miss you…" he whispered over and over until his sobs were so violent that he was gasping for air.

Axel leaned against a nearby wall, supported the crying boy in his arms. "Shh…it's okay," he replied, stroking Roxas's hair. "Please don't cry…I'm sorry."

Roxas cried even harder, soaking Axel's shirt.

"I miss you, too," Axel finally said when Roxas had quieted down.

"Then why!" Roxas growled, pushing himself away from Axel roughly. "Why'd you leave! Why'd you leave _me_?"

"Oh Roxas…" Axel murmured, shaking his head dejectedly.

Slowly, he approached Roxas again, who was now looking down at the ground shaking with tears. Axel lifted his chin and captured Roxas's lips with his own. Roxas's wet cheeks touched Axel's. And their tears mingled, for Axel was now crying as well. The rain that cascaded down upon them washed their tears away only to find more in their place.

Roxas reached up and tangled his fingers in the other boy's fiery locks. As Axel lifted him up for better access, Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. If Roxas could kiss fire, he knew this is what it would feel like. Axel's lips spread a comforting warmth throughout Roxas's entire body.

And then…Axel gently let Roxas down on his feet and broke their kiss. "I'm sorry Roxas…but I can't be with you. You have to let me go."

Tears began to slide down Roxas's cheeks again.

"Now, now," Axel soothed, wiping the droplets off of the blonde boy's face with the back of his fingers. "No more tears, sweet Roxas. We'll meet in another life."

Roxas's face lit up. He looked like a kid who'd just been promised the moon. "Promise?" he asked eagerly.

"Promise." Axel smiled warmly.

Roxas beamed.

"And in the mean time…" Axel touched Roxas's chest. "I'll be right here."

Roxas placed his hand over Axel's.

"Well, what do you know? He really does have a heart. It beats and everything," Axel commented with a chuckle.

"_You're_ my heart, Axel." As Roxas turned to go, Axel's arms encircled him from behind with an embrace.

Even though moments later, he couldn't physically feel Axel anymore, he knew that he'd been right. He felt him in his heart.

---

La Fin!

Please write me a review telling me what you think!


End file.
